The Broken Ones
by invente-moi
Summary: Simon a trahi Raphael. Raphael l'a chassé sans la moindre hésitation, mais Simon refuse d'y croire. Raphael ne peut pas lui demander de partir. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. - OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** The broken ones.

 **Auteur :** Invente-moi.

 **Pairing :** Saphael.

 **Disclaimers :** Tout revient à Cassandra Clare,  & aux producteurs de la série Shadowhunters.

 **Résumé :** Simon a trahi Raphael. Raphael l'a chassé sans la moindre hésitation, mais Simon refuse d'y croire. Raphael ne peut pas lui demander de partir. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. - OS.

 **Note :** Bonsoir ! Ca fait un bail que je n'ai rien publié, mais ce soir, alors que je fangirlais sur Saphael avec ma grande copine Meg, elle m'a envoyé un photo montage où il était écrit « _I didn't plan it, but you are the best thing that happened to me_ ». Alors, j'ai été inspiré et j'ai voulu écrire un petit truc, histoire de la faire rager un peu. Puis la romancière qui sommeille en moi s'est réveillée, mon inspiration s'est envolée, et me voici cinq pages words plus tard, le coeur serré et des larmes intarissables qui proviennent de cet instinct que j'ai eu de laisser mon inspiration guider mes doigts sans contrôler ce que j'écrivais. Et comme je sais que mon amie se plaint toujours du manque de ff sur Saphael, je publie celle-ci pour fournir un peu plus la catégorie! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, je m'en veux déjà assez. Le bureau des réprimande, menaces et autres flagellations, c'est dans la boite à reviews, si vous voulez. Sur ce, je vous laisse, en espérant que vous apprécierez malgré tout cet os. Des bisous, IM, xx.

 **Chanson :** Can't Take My Eyes Off You – Cary Brothers.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas partir et laisser Raphael comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait offert, pas après qu'il lui ai donné la chance d'apprendre à vivre malgré la mort. Il lui devait plus que ça, et il le savait parfaitement. Simon inspira profondément et se tourna vers Clary, déterminé mais effrayé tout à la fois.

_ _Je dois y retourner, Clary._

_ _Quoi ? Mais.. Non ! Ils vont te tuer !_

_ _Non, t'en fais pas. Je connais l'hôtel comme ma poche. Il faut que je.. Je dois voir Raphael. Pars sans moi._

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'élança vers l'arrière du bâtiment à pleine vitesse. Même à son meilleur, Clary ne pourrait pas le rattraper, et elle ne connaissait pas l'existence du conduit qu'il allait emprunter. Il savait que c'était sans doute du suicide d'entrer à l'hôtel maintenant, avec Raphael encore si énervé de sa trahison, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de le faire. C'était plus qu'un besoin, c'était.. vital. Discrètement, le jeune vampire déplaça une énorme caisse de bois et dévoila l'entrée d'un petit conduit, qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'utiliser pour aller rejoindre Clary en secret. Ironie du sort, il empruntait ce conduit pour fuir l'hôtel mais aujourd'hui, il le faisait pour y entrer. Se baissant prudemment, il inspira profondément et se lança dans la pénombre du passage.

C'était étrange de se dire qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu au DuMort. Mine de rien, cet endroit avait été sa maison, son foyer, l'endroit où il avait apprit à se contrôler et à comprendre qu'il n'était pas qu'un monstre. Il avait été son repère, et plus encore. C'était au DuMort qu'il avait rencontré Raphael pour la première fois. Et malgré son air distant et éternellement agacé, il savait qu'au fond, Raphael ne le détestait pas vraiment. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ruine les efforts de plusieurs années de travail en libérant Camille pour aider Clary..

Simon finit par sortir hors du conduit, et dépoussiéra une seconde ses vêtements avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et d'inspirer. Il était juste sous les quartiers privés de Raphael. Y accéder allait être facile, il ne se douterait sûrement pas que le plus jeune oserait revenir après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. Mais pourtant, Simon était là. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir sans lui avoir parlé, vraiment parlé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Raphael le détester, pas à ce point. Ca le rendait malade, il ne saisissait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il le savait, c'était tout.

En quelques secondes, le novice se trouva face à la porte des quartiers de Raphael, porte qu'il connaissait par coeur. Doucement, presque secrètement, ses mains vinrent effleurer la poignée, et il fut prit d'une hésitation. Et si Raphael le tuait sans lui laisser le temps de parler ? Si revenir était une erreur ? Non. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Raphael ne le tuerait jamais, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Actionnant la poignée, Simon déglutit et poussa la porte, découvrant sous ses yeux un véritable carnage.

La pièce principale avait été ravagée. Les tableaux de valeur étaient au sol, lacérés. Les canapés étaient éventrés, des plumes volaient dans tous les sens. Les lustres étaient brisés, les vases et les objets en verre aussi. Les débris de la table basse jonchaient au sol, mêlés aux plumes et au verre. On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait éclaté dans le salon. Seul un fauteuil avait réchappé à ce désastre. Sur ce fauteuil, Raphael. Désemparé. La tempête douloureuse de ses yeux reflétait le carnage qu'il venait de mettre dans son propre appartement, et tous les traits de son visage transpiraient la peine qu'avait provoqué en lui la trahison de Simon.

Lorsqu'il entendit la poignée de porte s'actionner, Raphael darda son regard sur la porte pour y découvrir un Simon choqué et hésitant. A sa vue, la douleur et la rage affluèrent dans les veines du vampire. Comment osait-il revenir ? Comment osait-il mettre un pied dans sa maison, dans son refuge après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Comment osait-il le regarder avec tant de regrets dans les yeux ? Il ne parla pas, se contentant de montrer les crocs, alors que Simon se décidait à prendre la parole.

_ _Raphael, je.. Il fallait que je t'expliques, je ne.._

_ _Tais-toi_ , gronda l'espagnol d'une voix sourde.

_ _Je ne voulais pas, je te jure, c'était la seule solution, et.._

_ _Arrête_ , ordonna-t-il plus fort.

_ _J'avais prévu d'enfermer à nouveau Camille quand elle aurait craché le morceau, mais.._

_ _LA FERME, SIMON_ ! Hurla Raphael en se levant de son fauteuil, la rage déformant ses traits.

Simon eut un mouvement de recul, puis son visage se fendit en une expression d'intense tristesse, alors qu'il referma la bouche sans terminer la phrase qu'il avait commencé. Raphael inspira profondément, il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il détourna les yeux de son ancien protégé et se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il devait partir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Simon qui, de sa vitesse surnaturelle, le rattrapa et retint son bras d'une poigne ferme.

_ _Attends_..

Raphael se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et se retourna face à Simon, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ne lui renvoyant que sa haine et sa déception au visage. Il était tellement blessé qu'il ne pouvait même pas supporter de le voir en face. Pas parce qu'il avait libéré Camille, mais parce qu'il l'avait trahi, lui. Parce qu'il avait fait passer cette bonne à rien de Clary Fairchild avant lui. Parce qu'il avait donné la priorité à cette bécasse qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que le trainer dans son monde et le faire souffrir, là où lui avait prit soin de Simon du début jusqu'à la fin. Malgré tout ça, il avait choisi la chasseuse d'ombres au lieu de le choisir lui. D'une voix vibrante de colère, il lança.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te voir. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici, tu ne fais plus parti de notre clan. Je t'ai banni, je t'ai chassé, j'ai voulu ta mort et je la veux encore. Pourtant tu es revenu, tu as pris le risque que je te tue. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher, hein ? Une dernière faveur pour ta chère Clary ?_

_ _Non, je.. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Clary, je suis revenu.. pour toi_ , termina Simon d'une voix incertaine.

_ _Pour moi ? Pour moi quoi? Tu crois que tu n'en as pas assez fait comme ça ?_

_ _Parce que je ne pouvais pas partir en sachant que tu me haïssais. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai trahis parce que c'est toi. Parce que je ne voulais pas m'en aller sans au moins t'avoir remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis désol.._

_ _CA. SUFFIT ! Tu es désolé ? DESOLE ? Tu oses venir me dire face à face que tu es désolé après avoir ruiné des années et des années de travail, Simon ?! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te sauter dans les bras comme un chiot tout heureux ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça, bon sang ! Le monde n'est pas tout rose, et je ne peux pas tout pardonner. Tu nous as trahi, tu M'AS trahi MOI. Tu l'as choisi elle plutôt que moi._

_ _Qu.. Quoi ? De quoi tu parles_ ? Fit Simon, confus par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

_ _Dios, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Elle ne t'a apporté que du malheur, ta Clary. Une amie, tu parles. C'est à cause d'elle que tu en es là aujourd'hui. Elle détruit tout ce qui t'entoure, ouvres les yeux ! Elle est nocive ! Et tu l'as choisi elle plutôt que moi alors que c'est moi qui t'ai toujours aidé et soutenu ! C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie, c'est moi qui t'ai aidé après ta transformation, c'est moi qui t'ai offert un toit et une famille, c'est moi qui ai accepté une alliance à ta demande et c'est moi, moi et encore moi qui n'ai pas cessé de te protéger tout ce temps ! Et tu me remercies en me trahissant pour cette idiote ! Dios mio Simon, ne viens pas me parler d'excuses alors que tu as fait le mauvais choix et que tu sais pertinemment que tu vas le regretter, que peut-être même tu le regrettes déjà._

Raphael se tut et inspira profondément, ignorant le tremblement compulsif de ses mains. Il contourna Simon pour rejoindre à nouveau le seul fauteuil ayant survécu à sa crise de colère précédente, et s'y installa, prenant sa tête entre ses doigts pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne devait pas se montrer aussi faible et aussi blessé devant lui. Il n'aurait pas du lui dire tout ça. Ca ne changerait rien, dans tous les cas. L'imbécile était fou amoureux d'une autre, il n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qu'il avait provoqué dans sa tête de vieux vampire cynique et désabusé. Il n'avait aucune idée du feu qu'il avait allumé dans ses veines, de la chaleur qu'il avait crée dans son corps, du tourbillon qu'il avait actionné dans sa tête. Il n'avait aucune idée combien Raphael aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui, à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il l'aimait.. Il l'aimait. Raphael soupira en entendant les pas de Simon se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient juste devant lui. Le plus jeune s'assit en tailleur à ses pieds, et délicatement, il vint poser ses mains sur les siennes pour les lui faire lâcher sa tête et forcer leurs regards à se rencontrer.

_ _Clary est ma meilleure amie, Raphael. J'ai grandis avec elle, elle a été mon seul repère pendant des années. Elle a été là pour moi quand on se moquait de mes lunettes rondes en primaire, quand j'ai fais mon premier concert au collège, quand je me suis cassé le bras en seconde parce que j'ai fais le malin sur mon vélo pour impressionner une fille, quand il fallait m'apporter mes devoirs et de la soupe et les coffrets dvd des films marvel quand j'étais malade parce que je suis une plaie quand j'ai la grippe. Je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos, je n'ai pas le droit. D'accord, elle n'a peut-être pas toujours fait les meilleurs choix et oui, elle m'a brisé le coeur probablement. Mais elle reste ma meilleure amie. C'est comme ça, c'est indéfectible. Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre elle et toi par.._

_ _Parce que ce sera toujours elle, pas vrai_ ? L'interrompit Raphael d'une voix cassée, défaite. La détresse dans ses yeux ravagea ceux de Simon.

_ _Non. Parce qu'elle compte pour moi, mais que toi aussi, tu as ta place dans l'équation. Tu crois que je ne vois pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tous les principes que tu as sacrifié pour me protéger. Mais je le vois, et je t'en suis immensément reconnaissant. Je te serais toujours loyal, du mieux que je le pourrais. Je ne voulais pas te trahir de cette façon, et je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour renfermer Camille dans cette foutue boite si ça pouvait effacer mes actes, mais je ne le peux pas alors.. Je suis revenu vers toi, encore, parce que je.. Je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses. Peut-être que je suis égoiste, mais la seule perspective de savoir que tu me détestes au point de vouloir ma mort me donne envie de m'arracher le coeur. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu me repousse. Et je ne voulais pas.. je voulais croire que j'avais encore une chance pour que tu me dises que tu voulais encore de ma présence. Parce que sans toi pour me guider.. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer très longtemps à vivre cette vie-là._

Raphael détourna son regard de celui de Simon. Il sentait ses mains trembler entre les siennes, et sa tête était prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Simon lui dise une chose pareille, c'était clair pour lui depuis le début qu'il n'y avait que Clary, qu'il ne le voyait pas lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça, à cet étalage d'affection que lui témoignait Simon. L'espagnol inspira et ferma les yeux, contractant sa mâchoire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse quelque chose d'impardonnable pour enfin lui dire qu'il remarquait sa présence ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le trahisse pour enfin lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après tout ça ? Raphael sentit sa gorge se serrer, à la fois de colère et de tristesse. C'était pire de savoir ce que Simon venait de lui dire. Tellement pire. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien, là dedans, d'une déclaration d'amour et de fidélité éternelle. Il n'y avait rien de plus que le témoignage d'une profonde amitié, qu'il avait décidé de montrer au plus mauvais des moments. Au seul moment où Raphael serait incapable de lui pardonner. Lentement, il replongea son regard dans celui de Simon, et prit la parole d'une voix lasse.

_ _Je ne l'avais pas prévu, mais tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Simon. Tu as réveillé mes instincts humains, tu m'as rappelé ce que ça fait de chérir, de protéger, d'aimer quelqu'un. Tu as rallumé la chaleur de mes veines qui s'étaient éteintes. Tu as ravivé quelque chose en moi de plus que la vengeance, tu m'as donné une mission, un but. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te garder près de moi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi, et à quel point je voudrais que tu restes.._ Simon s'autorisa un sourire, mais Raphael reprit en dégageant ses mains des siennes _. Mais tu ne peux pas. Parce que tu as beau être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, tu es aussi la pire. Tu m'as trahis, qui me dit que tu ne le referas pas encore ? Tu m'as pris le fruit de ce combat de plusieurs années, tu as laissé la condition de ma liberté s'échapper, tu m'as mit en danger, moi et tout mon clan. Tu n'as pas suivi les ordres, tu as renié tout ce que je t'avais offert ici. Tu m'as blessé, tu vois. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu viens t'excuser avec un joli discours que je vais oublier combien ça fait mal quand ton coeur est piétiné par un imbécile qui ne sait pas voir ce qu'il a juste sous son nez._ Raphael fit une courte pause, inspira profondément et serra les poings en reprenant. _Je suis désolé, Simon. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Tu as fait une erreur, et elle est impardonnable, cette fois. Ca me fait mal autant qu'à toi, sûrement plus encore, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu au DuMort. Tu ne fais plus parti de mon clan, tu ne bénéficies plus de ma protection. La prochaine fois que je te prend à venir ici, je te plante moi-même un pieu dans le coeur. C'est terminé, maintenant. Mais rassures-toi, je suis sûr que ta jolie Clary va vite te retrouver un toit, et un bon guide.. A moins qu'elle ne t'oublies, comme elle le fait toujours._

Raphael se releva et inspira profondément avant de tourner le dos à Simon, encore sonné par la réponse de son mentor. La sentence flottait encore dans le silence, alors que les pas de Raphael s'éloignaient en direction du couloir menant à sa chambre. Toujours assit sur le sol, Simon se contenta de fixer le vide, perdu dans le vague, ressassant les derniers mots de Raphael en boucle dans sa tête. S'il avait été humain, il était à peu près sûr qu'il aurait pu entendre l'éclatement de son coeur en milliers de morceaux. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner, et son corps se mit en pilote automatique.

Raphael l'avait définitivement chassé. Il n'aurait plus sa place près de lui. Il ne pourrait plus l'embêter, lui emprunter ses costumes, aller le réveiller en pleine journée juste pour lui raconter une blague stupide, le forcer à regarder tous ses films préférés pour essayer de lui arracher un éclat de son rire si mélodieux, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts chaque fois qu'il osait le toucher ou l'effleurer juste un peu. Il n'aurait plus le droit à tout ça, à toutes ces choses qu'il aimait tant et face auxquelles il avait été si aveugle. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le perde pour comprendre ?

Tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas mécanique jusqu'au conduit qui le mènerait hors de l'hôtel pour la dernière fois, Simon s'insulta mentalement, alors que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu _'_ il était tombé pour Raphael _,_ à l'instant même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il s'acharne à se voiler la face et à se réfugier dans ses confortables et familiers sentiments pour Clary ? Sans même savoir comment, il émergea du conduit et se releva, contemplant d'un regard vide le bâtiment qui s'étendait face à lui. La gorge nouée, il replaça la caisse en bois, la fixa un moment, puis écrasa son poing dessus, brisant le matériau à la force de ses doigts. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, Simon se déchaina sur la caisse, sans refréner les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Il avait merdé. Il avait tellement merdé qu'il avait laissé passer sa seule chance d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aimer le temps de l'éternité.

Du haut du bâtiment, à sa fenêtre, Raphael observa Simon détruire sa caisse de bois, et son estomac se noua. Il finit par détourner le regard. Il devait cesser de se faire encore plus de mal en restant le regarder comprendre son erreur. C'était trop tard, leur chance était passée.. C'était terminé, pour de bon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** The Broken Ones.

 **Auteur :** Invente-moi.

 **Pairing :** Saphael.

 **Disclaimers :** Comme toujours, tout revient à Cassandra Clare  & aux prod de Shadownhunter.

 **Résumé :** Simon a trahi Raphael. Raphael l'a chassé sans la moindre hésitation, mais Simon refuse d'y croire. Raphael ne peut pas lui demander de partir. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. - OS numéro 2.

 **Note :** On prend les mêmes et on recommence. Avec toutes vos jolies reviews, je m'en suis voulu de vous laisser comme ça. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à prendre une décision quant à ce que j'allais écrire, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais faire de mon mieux pour être moins violente que la première fois, c'est promis. Même si je dois avouer qu'à l'heure où j'écris cette note, je ne sais toujours pas quel dénouement je vais écrire à cette histoire.. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que la première partie, malgré tout, et que vous ne me haïrez pas trop fort. Merci pour vos petits messages, auxquels je répondrais en fin de chapitre. De l'amour et des bisous, IM, xx.

 _PS : Je ne parle pas espagnol, alors si je fais des erreurs dans les phrases de Raphael, n'hésitez pas à me corriger !_

 **Chansons :** Go In Peace – Sam Baker ; Neptune – Sleeping At Last.

* * *

(Go In Peace)

« _Clarissa Wayland était la femme de ma vie. Elle était la femme de bien des vies, c'est vrai, mais de la mienne à plus forte raison. Elle m'a apporté tellement, tellement de choses. On a tout surmonté, elle et moi. On a vécu la plus belle des vies malgré la mission qui nous était donnée. Elle m'a un jour dit qu.._ »

Simon écoutait Jace parler, un arrière goût amer sur le palais. Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'enterrement de Clary Fairchild. Elle aurait eu quarante-sept ans ce jour-là, et ils auraient dû fêter son anniversaire, et pas sa mort, si elle ne s'était pas lancé stupidement dans un piège monté par une meute de loups garous au nord de l'Amérique. Clarissa était morte seule et dans la souffrance. Elle n'avait pu dire aurevoir à personne, ni à son mari, ni à ses enfants, ni à ses amis.

Sur le premier rang de la petite église réquisitionnée pour l'événement, les membres de l'Institut étaient rassemblés. Alexander et Isabelle Lightwood étaient tous deux vêtus de noir, toujours aussi élégants et droits même dans le chagrin. A côté d'Alec, Magnus, qui pour une fois avait abandonné les artifices pour un simple costume noir. A côté d'Isabelle, deux petites têtes rousses, des jumeaux, les enfants de Clary et Jace, vêtus de noir eux aussi, des larmes coulant sur leurs petites joues enfantines. A côté d'eux encore, Jocelyne et Lucian Garroway se tenaient droits, leurs ensembles plus noirs encore qu'il en aurait été singulièrement possible. Jocelyne tremblait de tout son corps, s'accrochant aux mains de son mari comme pour éviter de tomber. Bien d'autres étaient encore présents pour rendre hommage à la merveilleuse et pleine de vie chasseuse d'ombres, qui leur avait tant apporté ces trente dernières années, et toutes celles d'avant pour ceux qui la connurent comme juste Clary, l'humaine toute simple qui voulait faire des études d'art.

Simon, lui, n'était pas auprès d'eux. Il n'avait pas été saluer les Lightwood, il n'avait pas été présenter ses condoléances à Jace, à Luke et à Jocelyne. Il était venu, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise noire, pour passer inaperçu. Il était venu contempler le cercueil ouvert sur la chevelure devenue terne de sa regrettée meilleure amie, qu'il n'avait pas vu une fois en vingt-cinq ans. Il n'avait même pas été prévenu de son enterrement par un de leurs proches. Pas un mot, rien, il n'en aurait rien su s'il n'avait pas entendu les rumeurs qui courraient dans les bars mal famés qu'il s'était mit à fréquenter.

Simon esquissa un rictus désabusé. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A un carton d'invitation ? Il était une créature de l'ombre, elle était une chasseuse d'ombres. Leur amitié n'aurait pas survécu, de toutes les façons. Il l'avait cru, pourtant. Elle lui avait promit que rien ne changerait entre eux, peu importe qui ils étaient. Il s'était accroché à elle, avait renoncé à tout ce qu'il avait pour elle. Et puis, après qu'il ait été jeté dehors du DuMort, il s'était dit qu'il avait eu raison. Il avait logé quelques temps à l'Institut, puis il avait gentiment été congédié. Et comme il n'avait plus de lien avec les vampires les plus importants, les chasseurs avaient peu à peu cessé de lui adresser la parole. Isabelle avait finit par ne plus venir prendre de ses nouvelles dans la maison miteuse qu'il squattait, et Clary.. Clary non plus. Elle avait semblé l'oublier au profit de sa jolie vie de chasseuse bien rangée. Du jour au lendemain, Simon s'était retrouvé seul, avec ses erreurs, sa solitude, et sa monstruosité.

Il avait passé les vingt-cinq dernières années à errer sans vraiment de but, passant de villes en villes sans jamais vraiment s'établir quelque part. Il entendait parler, cà et là, des exploits de l'incroyable Clary Fairchild, puis de l'extraordinaire Clarissa Wayland. Il avait apprit son mariage par deux vampires soûls, la naissance de ses jumeaux par un sorcier de passage. Il croisait Magnus, de temps à autres, au Pandemonium, ainsi que Luke, mais ils se contentaient de se saluer comme des connaissances qui ne partagaient rien. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, ils n'étaient plus du même monde. Simon était devenu un vampire solitaire et renfermé, il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'homme qu'il avait été à ses dix-sept ans. Ne lui restait que sa jeunesse éternelle, et ses regrets qu'il trainait comme des boulets de plombs enchainés à ses pieds.

Il attendit la fin de la cérémonie pour suivre le cortège jusqu'à la crypte des frères silencieux, où Clary devrait reposer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il ne prononça pas un mot, il se contentait d'être là en souvenir de leur amitié passée, pour la Clary de dix-sept ans qui l'avait aimé un jour, pas pour la Clarissa de quarante-sept qui l'avait abandonné sans un regard en arrière. La cérémonie fut rapidement terminée devant la crypte, et les présents furent invités à laisser un objet ou une fleur devant l'entrée de la crypte, en sa mémoire. Simon inspira profondément et s'avança dans la file indienne pour y prendre place, une photo de Clary et lui à cinq ans déguisés en Superman et Superwoman, Clary sur son dos, ses cheveux roux flottant en l'air et son visage fendu par un éclat de rire figé sur le papier glacé abimé. Une fois son tour venu, il abandonna la photographie près de tous les autres objets laissés là, et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit des doigts délicats se refermer sur son poignet qu'il s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna, faisant face à une Isabelle voilée de noir, les yeux noyés de larmes.

 __ Simon.. Ca fait si longtemps.._

 __ Ne te fatigues pas, Isabelle,_ répondit-il d'une voix sèche et tranchante. Elle fut surprise, mais répondit malgré tout.

 __ Nous avons voulu te prévenir, mais n.._

 __ Arrête. Si vous aviez voulu me prévenir, vous auriez pu le faire. Tu sais parfaitement bien que Magnus aurait pu me retrouver facilement et me faire parvenir un message, c'est un sorcier pour l'amour de dieu !_ Simon dégagea son poignet de l'étreinte d'Isabelle, qui esquissa un sourire triste.

 __ Tu arrives à le dire, maintenant.. Clary aurait aimé savoir ça._

 __ Clarissa m'a abandonné, je ne suis pas là pour savoir ce qu'elle aurait voulu ou non, je suis là parce qu'un jour nous avons été amis, et qu'ensuite nous ne l'avons plus été. Rien de plus. Maintenant excuses-moi, je dois y aller._

 __ Tu reviendras ? Les jumeaux ont toujours voulu rencontrer leur oncle Simon, Clary leur parlait beaucoup de toi, tu sais._

 __ Je ne reviendrais pas, et tes gamins n'auront qu'à oublier mon existence. Parait que c'est quelque chose d'assez facile à faire._

Isabelle baissa les yeux et murmura doucement un « _Je suis désolée, Simon_.. » avant de s'éloigner, le laissant seul au milieu des gens qui s'en allaient sans lui jeter un regard. Il la regarda partir d'un œil à la fois triste et énervé. Dire qu'à une époque, elle aussi avait été une femme importante dans sa vie.. Le vampire soupira et s'éloigna à son tour en direction du premier supermarché qu'il saurait trouver.

* * *

(Neptune)

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment, Simon était allongé sur l'herbe du cimetière, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Il était allongé à l'endroit exact où Clary l'avait enterré, des années plus tôt. L'endroit exact où son enfer personnel avait commencé. La marque de la tombe de fortune avait disparu, mais l'endroit était marqué d'un petit morceau de marbre blanc frappé de ses initiales et de ses dates. Menant la bouteille à ses lèvres, Simon soupira en fixant le ciel. Il aurait aimé être capable de pleurer la mémoire de son ancienne meilleure amie, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avala une gorgée et ferma les yeux. Tout était calme, autour de lui. Forcément, puisqu'il était seul. Il l'était depuis si longtemps que lorsqu'il entendit de légers pas fouler le sol et s'arrêter près de lui, il ne se posa aucune question et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Personne ne venait plus pour lui depuis longtemps.

_ _Dios mio.. Simon,_ _ _eres realmente tú?__

Cette voix, cet accent.. Une douleur violente vint compresser la poitrine de Simon. Raphael.. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis une éternité, et il fallait qu'il choisisse ce jour-là pour réapparaître.

L'avantage d'être immortel, c'est d'avoir tout le temps du monde pour apprendre toutes les choses du monde. Simon avait commencé par l'espagnol, comme pour combler le vide que laissait Raphael dans son coeur brisé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que ça lui servirait un jour, et pourtant..

Sans ouvrir les yeux de peur de le voir et de briser son coeur une seconde fois, Simon répliqua d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Après tout, lui aussi l'avait abandonné des années plus tôt.

 ___ _ _Bien sûr que c'est moi, je suis un vampire, je ne vieillis pas, je ne change pas. Ne poses pas de question idiote.__

Le silence flotta quelques secondes, qui pour deux vampires étaient aussi longues que des minutes pour un humain. Aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement vers l'autre. C'était étrange, comme situation. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pensait se revoir un jour après leur sorte de séparation tumultueuse qui avait eu lieu par le passé. Chacun avait reprit sa vie de son côté, avait tenté d'effacer l'autre avec plus ou moins d'efficacité.

 ___ _ _Tu as appris l'espagnol__ _,_ lança Raphael pour briser le silence.

 ___ _ _Tu es venu sur la tombe du traitre__ _,_ répondit froidement Simon _._ _ _Tu attendais que je revienne pour me tuer ? Vas-y, au point où j'en suis__ _._

 ___ _ _Simon, je__ _.._ mais le plus jeune l'interrompit avec un rire désabusé, plaçant son bras sur ses yeux pour résister à l'envie de le regarder.

 ___ _ _Haha, hors de question, tu ne vas pas finir cette phrase. Je ne veux pas savoir si tu es désolé, si tu es content de me voir, si tu veux me tuer, si tu veux me dire que tu avais raison et que j'ai fais une belle erreur quand je t'ai trahi pour une fille qui m'a abandonné sitôt après. Je ne veux pas savoir si tu m'en veux encore, si tu regrettes, si tu as récupéré Camille, si tu as refait ta vie. Je ne veux rien savoir de toi, Raphael.__

La voix de Simon était glacée, mais tremblait, il ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou de tristesse, mais elle tremblait. Raphael esquissa un sourire triste que Simon ne vit pas et s'installa en tailleur dans l'herbe à côté de lui. Il laissa son regard détailler son ancien protégé avec attention. Il avait prit en muscles, et ses traits étaient devenus un peu plus prononcés. Il semblait crispé de tout son être. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, laissé sa barbe pousser un peu. Il était toujours le même, mais avec quelque chose en plus. Ce n'est que lorsque Simon consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et à le regarder qu'il comprit ce que c'était. Simon était seul. Indéniablement et désespérément seul. Et c'était en majeure partie la faute de Raphael, qui serra les poings en réalisant combien le plus jeune avait dû souffrir d'être seul toutes ces années.

Lorsque le regard de Simon se posa finalement sur Raphael en ne l'entendant pas répondre, il eut l'impression que son souffle fut expulsé hors de ses poumons par un violent coup porté à son thorax. Raphael n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi majestueux, toujours aussi.. Lui-même. Sa peau d'albâtre semblait toujours aussi douce, ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi rosées, il était toujours vêtu d'un de ses éternels costumes, et ses yeux.. Ils étaient voilés d'une mélancolie, d'une tristesse que Simon ne lui connaissait pas. Il aurait aimé croire que c'était à cause de lui, mais il avait dû refaire sa vie, depuis. Vivre d'autres belles choses. Sans lui.

Le silence persista quelques temps, temps qu'ils passèrent à se détailler l'un l'autre presque avec avidité, ignorant la souffrance que cela provoquait en eux de se retrouver si proches et pourtant aussi éloignés que de vagues connaissances. Raphael décida de briser le silence, devenu trop lourd, et plongea son regard dans celui de Simon en témoignage de sa sincérité.

 ___ _ _Je suis désolé, pour Clary. Je sais à quel point elle comp..__

 _ __ Non. Je te l'ai dis, tout à l'heure. Elle m'a abandonné. Juste après que tu m'aies rejeté__ _._ La voix de Simon claqua dans l'air comme un fouet, donnant le sentiment à Raphael que son cadet venait de lacérer sa chair.

Le plus vieux des deux vampires accusa le coup. Il l'avait mérité. Après tout, la sentence avait peut-être été trop violente. Camille n'avait pas été difficile à enfermer à nouveau, et elle croupissait depuis une vingtaine d'années dans le sous-sol du DuMort. Malgré ça, malgré qu'il avait été dévoré par son absence, le Raphael de l'époque avait jugé que Simon n'avait plus rien à faire dans sa vie. Par son égoisme, il avait condamné son protégé à une vie de solitude et d'abandon, à une vie de souffrance et de perdition. Une vie qu'il n'avait pas mérité.

Le silence se réinstalla, immanquablement. Ils ne savaient plus comment communiquer, comment s'apprivoiser à nouveau, comment s'adresser l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient brisés, ils s'étaient séparés, ils avaient vécu avec leur peine, leur rancoeur et leur colère. Ils avaient passé l'équivalent d'une vie à penser à l'autre de loin, à tout faire pour noyer la peine de leur coeur, à essayer d'oublier la trahison, la solitude, les regrets, les mensonges, à combattre leur envie de se retrouver et de se reconstruire. Et maintenant, il y avait entre eux un gouffre infini, un océan qu'ils ne pouvaient pas traverser

Simon soupira et se redressa pour s'asseoir face à Raphael, et il l'observa attentivement, son souffle s'accélérant légèrement. Il était si proche qu'il aurait pu le toucher. Raphael avait toujours été son refuge, son point d'ancrage, sa famille, sa maison. Il avait été séparé de tout ça pendant près de trente ans, et voilà que le jour de l'enterrement de la femme pour qui il avait abandonné l'homme qu'il aimait, ce dernier se repointait comme une fleur et le regardait avec tant de regrets et de peine que ça lui broyait le coeur. Lentement, il leva une main, et laissa son pouce glisser, effleurer la joue de Raphael, qui inspira profondément, comme électrisé.

Le geste de Simon brûla la peau de Raphael avec violence. C'était si bon, mais si douloureux de le sentir près de lui, physiquement près de lui. Il ferma à son tour les yeux pour profiter de la caresse, mais elle s'était déjà volatilisée. Il rouvrit alors ses paupières pour voir Simon sourire avec nostalgie.

 ___ _ _J'ai longtemps rêvé de pouvoir refaire ça, tu sais. Te toucher. Te regarder. Te parler. J'ai passé les trente dernières années seul, à regretter chaque jour un peu plus d'avoir ouvert ce foutu cercueil pour quelqu'un qui ne valait pas la peine que je nous sacrifie. Maintenant que j'ai pu le faire..__ Il fit une pause, ferma les yeux, inspira tranquillement, les rouvrit, puis reprit d'une voix plus lasse _._ _ _J'étais sérieux, tu sais. Tu peux me tuer, je ne veux pas de cette vie. J'en ai déjà marre, je n'ai rien à y gagner.__

Raphael écarquilla les yeux. Alors ils en étaient là ? Il en était là, à demander la mort à l'homme qu'il avait aimé parce qu'il était las de vivre ? C'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait ? Il dévisagea Simon avec une expression choquée sur le visage. Le plus jeune, lui, esquissa un sourire las. En voyant le visage de Raphael, il avait comprit qu'il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre lui. Il n'avait pas envie de garder sa rancoeur, de le détester pour une erreur qu'il avait lui-même commise. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la colère, il ne voulait garder que le meilleur puis cesser de se battre tout court. Cela faisait un moment qu'il songeait que la vie n'était plus pour lui, dans tous les cas, alors autant que sa mort vienne de la main de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie par le passé.

Raphael ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Où était passé le Simon dont il était tombé amoureux ? Où était l'adolescent un peu gauche, pas vraiment calé sur sa condition de vampire, toujours à copiner avec les autres espèces et à parler sans arrêt, tellement vite que ça lui donnait le tourner. Où était passé le jeune vampire qui découvrait ce que ça faisait de vivre éternellement, d'être fort, d'aimer et d'être aimé. Où était passée l'étincelle dans ses yeux, la malice dans son sourire ? Avait-il tout perdu par sa faute ? L'espagnol sentit ses yeux se brouiller pour la première fois depuis ces trente dernières années. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il ne pouvait pas le laisser vouloir mourir. Malgré toutes ces années d'absence, il l'aimait toujours autant qu'au premier jour, parce qu'il était son âme sœur, et qu'une âme n'oubliait jamais son autre moitié. C'était écrit dans ses gènes, il était né pour aimer Simon, et ça pour toute l'éternité. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser renoncer avant de lui avoir dit tout ça. Soudainement, il attrapa les mains de Simon qu'il serra entre les siennes, attirant son regard vers le sien.

 ___ _ _Ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Simon, tu.. Tu ne peux pas dire ça, il te reste tellement de choses à vivre et à découvrir ! Tu pourrais faire le tour du monde, apprendre différentes langues, découvrir les îles cachées, parcourir les bermudes de long en large pour en percer le secret, comprendre le sens de ta présence sur Terre. Ou tu pourrais rester ici, tu pourrais rester avec moi, tu pourrais rentrer à la maison, tu pourrais.. On pourrait essayer, toi et moi ! Mais t'as pas le droit de me demander de te tuer et de vouloir que je te laisse m'abandonner comme ça. Te savoir loin de moi est une chose, mais te savoir mort je ne le supporterai pas,__ _ _tú eres mi alma gemela__ _ _.. Si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi.__

Leurs mains tremblaient à l'unisson, et leurs regards étaient cimentés l'un à l'autre. Il était là, le moment qu'ils avaient tellement attendu. Le moment de se donner une seconde chance. Le moment de prendre la décision qui déterminerait le reste de leur éternité. Simon déglutit et détourna les yeux pour fuir le regard de Raphael. Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus, comme ses mains. Il était temps de prendre une décision, de jouer cartes sur table, de dire toutes ces choses qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire après ce soir-là, où ils s'étaient séparés. Il débuta d'une voix douce malgré tout.

 ___ _ _Je n'avais pas comprit, tu sais. Je ne m'étais pas du tout rendu compte à quel point je tenais à toi avant ce soir-là. J'étais encore un trouillard, à l'époque. Je me réfugiais vers Clary parce qu'elle était familière et réconfortante. Toi, tu étais l'inconnu, tu étais la chute dans le noir. Mais quand j'ai finalement réalisé que j'étais prêt à chuter si c'était pour être avec toi, c'était déjà terminé, tu m'avais déjà tourné le dos. Tu m'avais déjà promis de me tuer si je revenais vers toi. Ce soir-là, j'ai voulu te le dire, tu sais. J'ai voulu te le dire que je t'aimais à la folie, que j'avais l'impression de brûler tellement j'étais amoureux de toi. J'aurais voulu te hurler de me retenir, de me chercher, de me ramener. J'aurais voulu que tu m'empêches de partir, que tu me montres à quel point tu tenais à moi. Ce soir-là, j'aurais pu donner tout ce que j'avais pour que tu restes près de moi. J'aurais tourné le dos à Clary, à l'Institut, à ma famille, j'aurais renoncé à tout si ça m'avait permis d'être avec toi. Mais tu m'as laissé quand même.__

 _ __ Simon..__

 _ __ Non, Raphael, écoutes-moi. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est de passer trente ans à ressasser ses erreurs, tout seul ? As-tu la moindre idée de combien c'est douloureux de vivre seulement avec des regrets qui deviennent tous les jours un peu plus lourds ? Peux-tu imaginer un seul instant combien de fois j'ai cherché à trouver un moyen de me racheter vers toi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que vous avez attrapé Camille si rapidement et si facilement, hein ?__

 _ __ C'était toi.. La note de service avec toutes les adresses de Camille à travers le monde, toutes les planques dont on ne connaissait pas l'existence. C'était toi..__

 _ __ Je l'ai traqué sans relâche en espérant que si tu l'attrapais, tu partirais à ma recherche. Mais rien. Tu n'as pas bougé, tu n'as pas levé un doigt pour savoir comment j'allais. Tu t'es complus dans ton quotidien de petit chef des vampires, dans ton contentement de savoir la menace de Camille enchainée dans tes cachots, dans ta satisfaction de pouvoir mener ta petite éternité dans la paix et la prospérité. J'avais pas vraiment l'air de te manquer, à cette époque-là.__

 _ __ Arrête, c'e..__

 _ __ Quoi, tu vas me dire que c'est faux ? Toi et moi, on sait très bien que j'ai raison. Tu ne te souciais plus de moi, tu étais passé à autre chose, et si je n'étais pas revenu pour l'enterrement de Clary, tu n'aurais jamais cherché à me retrouver non plus.__ La voix de Simon se brisa lorsqu'il termina _._ _ _Ne viens pas me dire que je suis ton âme sœur alors que tu m'as abandonné, Raphael.__ Il chercha à se dégager de la poigne de son ainé, mais ce dernier serra un peu plus fort et répliqua, la gorge serrée.

 _ __ C'est faux ! Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné ! J'ai passé chaque jour de ma vie à regretter de ne pas t'avoir retenu ce soir-là. J'ai demandé des services à tous ceux qui avaient une dette envers moi pour essayer de retrouver ta trace, mais quelqu'un les brouillaient derrière toi. Tu étais intracable..__ _ _Je ne voulais pas que tu partes pour toujours, je voulais.. Je ne sais pas, j'ai pris la décision sur le vif, j'étais blessé, trahi, je m'en voulais de m'être ouvert à toi pour que tu puisses me faire autant de mal ensuite. Je voulais me punir aussi, et la pire punition pour moi est d'être bloqué loin de toi. Je suis venu sur ta tombe tous les jours depuis ce soir-là dans l'espoir que tu reviennes, que tu réapparaisses, que tu rentres avec moi à la maison.. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir prit ce qu'on avait de mieux, Simon. Je suis tellement désolé de nous avoir prit à nous-même.. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, pas une minute, pas une seconde. J'ai pris mon mal en patience, j'ai continué d'espérer que tu rentrerais malgré tout. Je me suis raccroché à toi, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.. Jamais__ _._

Les larmes qui roulaient sur le visage de Simon faisaient écho à la souffrance des yeux de Raphael. Ils avaient passé trente ans à s'aimer en silence, chacun à une extrémité du monde, chacun aussi fort que l'autre. Ils s'étaient rejetés, puis ils s'étaient perdus. Ils avaient cessé de se comprendre, ils avaient fait des erreurs, ils avaient soufferts, puis ils en étaient arrivés là. A ce tournant. A cette seconde chance, face à laquelle ils devaient faire un choix. Est-ce qu'ils seraient assez fort pour surmonter tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque-là ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre à se reconstruire après toute cette peine et toute cette rancoeur ? Sauraient-ils au moins s'aimer encore ? Simon inspira profondément et tenta d'empêcher sa voix de se briser un peu plus lorsqu'il prit la parole à son tour.

 ___ _ _Raphael, je.. J'aimerais t'aimer, j'aimerais vraiment t'aimer, je ne sais juste plus comment faire.__ _._

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé, et qu'il aimait sans doute encore malgré tout, et il y lut tout ce qu'il s'attendait à y lire. L'immense chagrin, l'envie d'y croire, l'envie de retourner en arrière et de recommencer, mais la défaite aussi, parce qu'il savait que Simon avait raison. Le jeune vampire finit par se lever, laissant ses mains glisser hors de la prise de celles de Raphael. Il ramassa sa bouteille de whisky, essuya ses joues, et prit la décision finale. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ca serait trop dur, ils s'étaient fait trop de mal, c'était irréparable. Et il savait qu'il devait s'en aller tant qu'il le pouvait encore, parce que Raphael ne le laisserait pas faire s'il restait plus longtemps. Peu importait combien il avait mal, Simon se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie du cimetière, s'éloignant une seconde fois de l'amour de sa vie, de son plein gré cette fois.

Raphael reprit ses esprits quelques secondes après, et la panique enserra tout son être. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas le perdre encore une fois. Il ne le laisserait pas filer, il l'aiderait, ils s'aideraient. Ils pouvaient surmonter ça, Raphael le savait. Il se leva à son tour et, à vitesse vampirique, il rejoignit Simon et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

 ___ _ _Je t'apprendrai encore. Je sais qu'on peut le faire. Te lo prometo, mi amor__ _.._

Simon hésita. Il ne se dégagea pas tout de suite, et c'est tout le temps qu'il fallut à Raphael pour faire ce dont il rêvait depuis tellement d'années maintenant. Délicatement, comme au creux d'un secret, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Simon, et ferma les yeux. Et en eux, tout éclata. Ils avaient trouvés leur place, leur maison, leur raison d'exister. Ils étaient ensembles, et peut-être bien que ça ne serait pas simple, mais peut-être bien que Raphael avait raison. Peut-être bien qu'ils pouvaient y arriver. Les mains de Simon glissèrent sur les poignets de Raphael, et il lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse. Oui, ils pourraient le faire. Ils avaient l'éternité pour se réparer, de toutes les façons. Ils y arriveraient. Parce qu'ils étaient Simon Lewis et Raphael Santiago, parce qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, parce qu'ils s'aimaient seuls depuis tant de temps qu'ils avaient un peu le droit, maintenant, de s'aimer à deux.

* * *

Les réponses à vos reviews ! Haha. Soufflez deux minutes, tout va bien se passer, c'est promis. La prochaine fois, je vous écrirais du fluff, que du fluff, pour me faire pardonner.

 **Didinou :** Merci beaucoup ! x.

 **Homylland :** MDRRRRRRR. Tu sais déjà tout ce que j'ai à dire ma petite, mais tu l'as cherché aussi ! Tu es ma source d'inspiration Saphael, faut pas venir te plaindre x). Et me tues pas trop après ce second truc, ok ? Sinon pas de fluff pour toi la prochaine fois xD. xx.

 **China :** J'aime trop être sadique, c'est pas ma faute j'te jure ! J'aime Saphael de tout mon coeur, et j'étais brisée en deux en écrivant ça, vraiment. C'était assez intense haha. Mais ça voulait sortir comme ça, alors qui suis-je pour empêcher mon inspiration de s'exprimer ? ^^ Sinon, contente que mon écriture te plaise, et désolée mais pas de lemon ou même de lime pour cette fois, je trouvais que ça ne collait pas au contexte pour le coup. Mais promis, un de ces quatre, je tenterais quelque chose d'un peu plus charnel ;). x.

 **Tika :** Haha, ce n'est pas vraiment une autre fin, mais au moins tu as une note un peu plus positive sur laquelle terminer ! Désolée pour ton coeur, mais merci d'avoir lu, xx.

 **Mrs. Marple Poirot :** Thanks aw. Well, it came soon enough i guess, haha. Hope you'll like it as much as the first one ! x.

Merci encore à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser une nouvelle après ce deuxième post, le bureau des réclames est de nouveau ouvert alors profitez-en, haha. Des bisous, IM, xx.


End file.
